What Ivy Wants
by Soul Reaver
Summary: Following, loosely, the storyline of my fanfic, New Face this is a nice little break from all the drama going on with that fic. This is from some idea that crossed into my mind a while ago...
1. Hal, I didn't say anything

"Hal, I didn't say anything."  
  
Disclaimer: Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego isn't mine. I was inspired by two other sources, the movie What Women Want and Lexxi's fanfic in the JAG section called What Sarah Wants.  
  
C.J. Sandiego - This one's a little glimpse into the future. One possible way Hal and Ivy could get together.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Hal's POV)  
  
Hal's Apartment, Harbor View  
  
9 January 2004: I just realized that beeping sound that I was dreaming about for the past half hour wasn't a dream. It was my alarm going off. Wanker! It's seven fifteen and traffic's gonna be a killer this morning. I roll over to shut the alarm off only to have a face to face, or rather face to wood, encounter with the teakwood bedside table.  
  
I barely have time to get something in my stomach and grab my morning pick me up now. I don't even have time for a morning run, and after I feel like I'm seeing double I definitely am not up to it. Bollocks to it, I'll go the gym right after work.  
  
As it is, I'm late and Ivy's really gonna harp on me about that. I throw on my clothes and run downstairs, getting into my SUV and pointing it in the direction of ACME HQ. We've got to meet with a female suspect at 0830, who threw a rock through the window of a synagogue. Don't ask me why ACME was given this, but at least it beats some of our other cases.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
0820 Local Time  
  
ACME HQ, San Francisco  
  
Hah, eight twenty, only ten minutes late. Plenty of time. As I walk out of the elevator I see the most beautiful sight to grace ACME since I got posted here four years ago. I flash Ivy my take no prisoners grin that works every time, though she never wants to admit it.  
  
'Oh, why does he have to do that whenever he knows he's in trouble. God I love that smile but one of these days I'll get immune to it and he'll feel the full strength of me without coffee.'  
  
My smile had to have gone away just then, because Ivy stops, looks at me and says, "Is everything alright Hal? You're looking at me like I just sprouted another head."  
  
"I - " I begin.  
  
"Oh, he looks like he's gonna be sick." Tatiana remarks.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks Tatiana." I reply.  
  
'Somebody's trying to gain some sympathy before I chew him out for being late, again.'  
  
"Ivy, I think you know me better than that." I reply.  
  
Ivy's eyebrows knit together and her lips kinda purse up in that pouty way. It's that cute look of hers, one I don't see often because that's her confused look. "Hal, I had no idea I'd said that aloud."  
  
"I..." I reply.  
  
"You didn't say anything." Tatiana replies.  
  
Great, one witty retort, cut. Now I've gotta go to plan B, if I can only figure out what plan B is. Christ.  
  
"It's not really important, but I obviously said it aloud if Hal responded to it." Ivy replies.  
  
"Well no one else heard anything." Now Armando's getting into the act. Just what I need.  
  
This is strange, I swear the last couple things I heard were coming from Ivy's head. Or is she talking inside my head. Or am I just hearing things. Now I'm trying to take back what I'm sure I heard, thought I heard, whatever.....  
  
"Great! Now I'm talking to myself inside my head!"  
  
Ivy looks at me and says, very gently, "Hal, no you didn't. You just talked to yourself very loudly in front of the entire office, and now I do think you're ill."  
  
The laughter dies down as everyone gets back to work. Ivy has that 'I dare you to try something' curve to her lips. God I'd love to one day categorize everything I know she can do with her lips.  
  
'Geez, he's daydreaming again. And its that euphoric look he gets when I know he's likely dreaming of some leggy blonde in heels and nothing else.'  
  
I now focus my attention on the fiery-eyed red head standing in front of me who looks like she's ready to squeeze every last bit of testosterone out of me, then rip out my....  
  
"HAL!"  
  
That got my attention. She silently motions me towards her office and as we walk down the hallway the things she's planning to do to me are like fates worse than death. And that's a big statement considering I faced death down every day with the SAS. We get into her office, I close the door and turn around and very clearly in my head I hear.  
  
'Fresh meat.'  
  
Wanker! I'm wondering if I should have called in sick today. This is unreal. I'm hearing all of Ivy's thoughts in my head right now. Hers' seem to be the only ones I can hear in my mind, because I've passed by six other women and heard nothing in their thoughts. That's good because Ivy's thoughts are a bloody handful.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
TBC? Maybe? 


	2. ACME HQ

ACME HQ  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before. Of note, this is one possible way Hal and Ivy could get together. It doesn't necessarily mean this is how it's gonna be at the end of New Face...Anything in single quotation marks is what Ivy is thinking.  
  
C.J. Sandiego - Yes, Hal can read Ivy's mind because he fell and hit his head on the side of his bed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Hal's POV)  
  
We're sitting in Ivy's office now, waiting for our suspect. We've just been sitting in the office, not really saying anything, but Ivy's mind's working at a thousand thoughts a second. This is so strange. It's like I know exactly what's going on inside Ivy's head and this whole bloody episode's making me uncomfortable. God I just want to wake up right now.  
  
'Damn, our suspect's here, I wanted to make his squirm for a while longer.'  
  
I turn around and watch as a pretty blonde haired young woman is led towards our office by a uniformed police officer.  
  
'Great, he's drooling, this should be fun.'  
  
I again turn towards Ivy and give her my most innocent expression. 'Yeah right.'  
  
We make our way into the interrogation room and I try to ignore all the weird looks I've been getting since that little episode earlier this morning. We sit down inside the room and the uniformed officer stands off to one corner.  
  
'Mmm. He's wearing that cologne that I really like.' I'm definitely going to the mall and buying out the company that make's this stuff so I never run out. While this is going on, Ivy's doing the interrogation.  
  
"Ms. Reinmann, why did you throw rocks through the synagogue window?" Ivy asks. Leave it to Ivy to put the cards on the table.  
  
Hildye Reinmann is a German exchange student, I can tell by her accent. It's got that touch of Bavarian in it. She replies, "My friends dared me to do it, ma'am."  
  
'Kids.'  
  
"Did any of these other kids have to do this?" I ask.  
  
"No, sir, they didn't." she replies, "But they all said that they had done things like that before."  
  
"So you had no direct proof your mates had done this. Yet you still followed along with that tradition?" I ask.  
  
"Well, sir, I guess I never really thought about..."  
  
'I doubt she gives much thought to anything.'  
  
"Now Ivy, that's not fair." I reply. Shit. Did she say that aloud?  
  
No she didn't, that look on her face tells me she didn't. Twice in one day I receive the patented, albeit very cute, Ivy Darren confused look. Great job Olden, two for two, open mouth, insert foot.  
  
"Hal, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Ivy says, "Excuse us, Ms. Reinmann."  
  
"Hal, is there something you're not telling me..." Ivy begins. It's already crossing her mind I can hear her thoughts but she's not about to voice it. And I've been too busy listening to her internal conflicts to come up with any good excuses. Wanker. Time for Plan C since A and B have fallen through the floor.  
  
"Ivy, I can read it in your facial expression, you were thinking 'I doubt she gives much thought to anything.' Just because she's a tad naïve about what real friends are doesn't mean she doesn't think much." I reply.  
  
'I hate it when he does that.'  
  
"Fine Hal, I'm sorry. You're right."  
  
'And don't even think of being shocked that I admitted it.'  
  
"It's alright. I could understand where you were coming from though." I add.  
  
'Maybe I'm being too hard on him.'  
  
After about another half-hour, Ms. Reinmann agrees to testify against her friends, who turned out to be some rabble rousing Neo-Nazi group in the area in exchange for leniency. Open and shut. And the Dream Team scores again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
1230 Local Time  
  
"Ivy?" I ask, walking into her office.  
  
"What's up Hal?"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go out to lunch." I reply.  
  
'I'm broke until we get paid next week.'  
  
"On me." I add.  
  
'Sometimes he can be so sweet.'  
  
"Sure, let me finish up this last sentence or two for my report." Ivy says, and that being done she plops in into her outbox.  
  
Triumphant! I love spending time with Ivy, and apart from work we've not been able to do much of that between my emergency deployment to Iraq last year and our hellish caseload when I got back in. I leave her office, go into mine to fix a couple things up, make sure my wallet is in my pocket, and head for her office. She picks up her jacket and we walk outside to my SUV...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
TBC 


End file.
